


This Time

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to work this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Connor has tried to many times to start something with Nick but something had always stood in the way. In the beginning Nick had been still in love with his wife, and Connor had nowhere near the self confidence to try and fight past that. Then everything with Helen happened and Nick was far to mad to begin anything, also Connor wasn't that interested in being a rebound.  
Then Stephen died and even though Connor wanted to, he knew that it was stupid to start a relationship when someone was so deep in grief.

Something had always been in the way, but this time, this time everything was going to go right.

It just had to.


End file.
